A traumatic event to the bone, such as that seen with surgical procedures, can require many varied therapies to improve recovery and healing. Often it is contemplated that providing mechanical support in conjunction with delivering therapeutic compounds at the surgical site can aid in improving the recovery process. However, the differing rates of absorption and metabolism can make effective delivery very complicated. The capacity to quickly regenerate or augment bone lost as a result of resorption and trauma is crucial to restoring proper function and aesthetics. In addition to existing bone grafts, both autologous and allogeneic, a variety of bone graft substitutes are being developed (Ilan D. I, Ladd A. L. (2004) Bone graft substitutes, Operative Techniques in Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, 9.4, 151-160).
A common procedure to treat osseous defects is bone grafting which takes tissue from a donor site that is transplanted to a defective region. For instance, in dentistry, this procedure is used in conjugation with guided bone regeneration (GBR) for regions in the mandible where bone has been resorbed or deformed due to the loss of teeth, periodontal disease or trauma to the jaw. GBR is a procedure which implants a barrier membrane over donated bone material to prevent infiltration of epithelium and connective tissue which may disrupt bone formation (Simion, M., Fontana, F., Rasperini, G., Maiorana, C., 2007. Vertical ridge augmentation by expanded-polytetrafluoroethylene membrane and a combination of intraoral autogenous bonegraft and deproteinized anorganic bovine bone (Bio Oss). Clinical Oral Implants Research 18, 620-629). Depending on the barrier material, there can be a tendency to collapse, which will require bone grafting to provide a biodegradable and stable support structure as osteogenesis occurs (Hitti, R. A., Kerns, D. G., 2011. Guided bone regeneration in the oral cavity: a review. Open Pathology Journal 5, 33-45). However, these procedures also may require a second surgery to remove non-biodegradable barrier membranes, and bone grafting may cause morbidity in the donor site (Chiapasco, M., Zaniboni, M., Rimondini, L., 2007. Autogenous onlay bone grafts vs. alveolar distraction osteogenesis for the correction of vertically deficient edentulous ridges: a 2-4-year prospective study on humans. Clinical Oral Implants Research 18, 432-440; Guarnieri, R., Grassi, R., Ripari, M., Pecora, G., 2006. Maxillary sinus augmentation using granular calcium sulfate (surgiplaster sinus): radiographic and histologic study at 2 years. International Journal of Periodontics and Restorative Dentistry 26, 79-85; Triplett, R. G., Schow, S. R., 1996. Autologous bone grafts and endosseous implants: Complementary techniques. Journal of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery 54, 486-494). A strong biocompatible material that can effectively promote osteogenesis while acting as an effective barrier and/or support thus preventing disruptive tissue from infiltrating would be an effective alternative for the procedure. Release of bioactive agents and/or the combination of materials to create a stable augmenting platform could be a suitable substitute to the existing standard autografts.